Dr Hank and Mr Beast
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: When Mr.McCoy gets a thing for a certain pretty Kitty, will his beast be denied? Hankitty goodness.


**I'm surprised I didn't find a fic like this already. Very surprised. Okay, HankxKitty goodness.**

(-)

"Charles, I just can't take this chance anymore. I should be locked up." Kitty heard Hank say. She had been about to phase through the door when she heard the professor talking to Mr. McCoy.

"Hank, you know what this is. This is your fear of losing control talking. And you know I couldn't lock you up without proof of any threat you may pose."

"I'm posing a very real threat to her now. She makes the control slip out of my grasp the more she's around me. She's like a trigger to my beast."

"It may possibly be that 'your beast' as you call it, is simply looking for a mate. It may have recognized her as the one that you love and agreed that you should be with her. I can't say I agree with the age difference, but being a mutant complicates society's norms and laws. It's never simple." Professor X said.

'He's in love with a student?' Kitty wondered.

"And I know you wouldn't hurt her, not if you could help it." Professor X went on.

"There's more than one way to hurt someone. And without control, I can't guarantee anything of my behavior. I could crush her without intending to, I could rape her. I don't want to hurt her in any way."

"She would use her powers to stop you, at least long enough for help to arrive."

"I suppose. But it would still be traumatizing, and she certainly wouldn't want anything more to do with me."

"I think you underestimate her capacity for forgiveness. She's a very compassionate girl."

"I know, but I believe I would strain the depths of even her compassion."

'Who is she? Maybe Jean? Everyone loves Jean it seems.' Kitty thought. For some reason, the thought of Jean and Mr. McCoy together didn't seem right to Kitty. Maybe because she paired Jean with Scott in her mind. So who was she? There would have been more talk of the danger to him if they were discussing Rogue, and it couldn't be Kitty herself.

Kitty decided to leave, because if she phased in now, the professor would know that she had been listening, if he didn't know already. As she backed away from the door, she bumped into someone and shrieked. As she held her hand over her racing heart and glared at Kurt, the door she had been listening behind opened. Mr. McCoy and Professor X came out and Kurt said, "Serves you right. You shouldn't snoop."

Hank's eyes widened and he turned and hurried away. "Kitty, a word please. Kurt, you may return to your activities." Professor X said, his eyes following Hank's retreat. Kurt popped out and Kitty followed the professor into his study.

"Now Kitty, I believe you should tell me how much you heard of that conversation." Professor X said. It went without saying that he could probe her mind to find that out, but Kitty had learned that he wanted to make sure she'd be honest with him.

"Just the last part. I didn't hear any names. But I, like, don't understand Professor. If Mr. McCoy likes one of the girls here, why wouldn't he tell her? I mean, besides the legal implications of course."

"He is afraid of rejection, which could enrage his beast. He, like all men, fears rejection for many reasons." Professor X explained.

"Does the way he looks play any part? Because honestly, being blue and furry isn't totally repelling to most of the X-girls. We're used to him and Kurt by now."

"I believe his looks play a big part. Maybe you should talk to him. If he were to hear it from your perspective, it might cheer him up."

"I don't mean to pry, but who is she? It can't be Rogue, or you would have been more worried about him than her. Jean is a possibility, but it certainly isn't me." Kitty said.

"Why not you?" Professor X wondered.

"Because I'm just a silly teenage girl. Why would I appeal to a smart intellectual man like Mr. McCoy?"

"The fact that you wouldn't believe him may be another reason he hasn't told you."

It took a minute for what the professor said to sink in. "Wait, you aren't saying-"

"But I am."

Kitty blushed. "He couldn't want me. I'm just an airhead."

"There's more to you than that, and all three of us know that. Now, do you still want to talk to Hank?"

"I think I'd better. Was it okay for you to tell me? Should he know that I know?"

"With his concerns, I think he would want me to forewarn you before you go and confront him. I would also ask you to carefully examine your feelings. And although honesty is certainly called for here, I wouldn't use any harsh words if you intend to reject him. He wouldn't take it well."

"Professor, you know I wouldn't hurt Mr. McCoy. I would never call him names or anything like that."

"I know Kitty, but I have to say these things. It's a delicate situation."

"I understand. I'll go talk to him. Where did he go?"

"You'll find him in his room."

"Thanks Professor. I'm sure he'll feel better if we talk."

And with that, she left to find her teacher. She went to his room and knocked. "Mr. McCoy?...Beast?...Hank?" she asked, her voice getting less sure with each name. It probably didn't encourage him, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to call him.

The door opened. Hank walked further into his room the moment they made eye contact. She took it as an invitation. "Kitty, I'm sorry you heard that, and-"

"Do you even know what I heard?" Kitty asked carefully, closing the door and going to sit on the edge of his bed.

"No. But from the look on your face, you know what's going on."

"I do. The professor told me. I hope that's okay. I don't want you mad at him, if it was supposed to be a secret."

"Once you heard any of that, it wasn't a secret anymore."

"I didn't know it was me until the professor told me. I find it a little hard to believe. You're so smart, and I'm so...not."

Hank frowned. "Kitty, you have a great capacity for intelligence. And...some of my love for you is composed of more...basic...attractions."

"Your beast." Kitty said with a nod. "It's kind of strange, but mostly interesting. I mean, it's the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing again, right? The two sides of your nature?"

"Yes, but we're blending. Especially when it comes to you. We agree on...you."

"What about me?"

Hank groaned. "Don't make me say it."

He had approached her, close enough for her to touch him, and she did. She stroked his face and said, "I'm not sure what you are to me, not yet. You've mixed me all up. But you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not afraid of you."

This elicited another groan, though this one was a different kind. He took her hand and held it between his furry ones. "Kitty, I love you. I..." and here there was a long pause before he said, "...want you."

Kitty turned very pink and gave him a small smile. "There's nothing wrong with that, or with you."

Another groan. "Kitty, don't say things like that. I could hurt you so badly." Hank said. She was beginning to notice that their talk was affecting him...sexually. And he was moving in closer, inhaling her scent, and she could tell that he wanted to touch her...or have her touch him. But she wasn't sure that encouraging him was the best idea. She wasn't ready. But moving away sounded like a bad idea too.

While she was thinking, she let him embrace her, but when he growled and started to grind himself onto her a little, she said, "Mr. McCoy, I'm not sure how appropriate this is. I mean, I don't entirely mind but...I don't think that I can do this. Not this soon."

Hank pulled back like she had burned him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

"No, Hank, it's okay. I just...I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry." Hank repeated, sounding ashamed.

"Don't be. You're only doing what feels natural, and you stopped when I asked. That means a lot."

"My natural instincts are hard to control. I-I'm not sure I can."

"I know you can."

"Maybe you should leave though. Just in case. We can talk another time." Hank said.

"Sure. You can...take care of things." Kitty said with an awkward smile and a pretty blush.

"Yeah." Hank said as Kitty left. "Won't that be fun."

(-)

**Kay, done. Kitty's a little OOC without all the 'like's in her speech. But I find that annoying, and this Kitty isn't really an airhead. If you don't like it, tell me what would make you like it more. Suggest for improvement.**


End file.
